An angelic dance
by GeekyBookConsummer
Summary: This is a one-shot about a Castiel (human) who finds an OC (Amelia) in the room, that they share after a hunt with Sam and Dean. She is dancing on the music and he decides to join.
_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Supernatural or any of their characters. Only the plot and Amelia are mine _._

 _ **A/N:**_ I have only seen the first 4 season of Supernatural so I do not know that much about the series. I just really, really like the series. And at this point Castiel is my favourite character. So sorry if I make mistakes about the series. I hope you like it!

 _ **Summary:**_ It is a simple one-shot about Castiel (in human form) and an OC named Amelia, he finds her moving to the music on the radio and they decided to dance.

She had just returned from a hunt and was sitting on the old motel bed in the room she and Cas shared. Since Cas started to hunt with Sam, Dean and her, they had tried several sleeping arrangements, in the end it seemed best that she shared a room with the social awkward angel. Sam and Dean where probably at a local bar. Relaxing after the intense hunt. Cas was, well, god knows where Cas was. He always disappeared after the hunts. She got up from the musty smelling bed and went to the window. There was a little radio on the bed stand next to her. Amelia bend down and turned it on. The crackling sound that came from the speakers where the last things she wanted to hear, but after a while she got the radio. The music floated inside the room and calmed her down. She rested her elbows on the windowsill. Amelia stared into the dark abyss. The moon shone down on the innocent looking town where they had just exercised a demon. The mountains that stretched behind it seemed to wrap it in a protecting blanket as the trees moved in the wind. Amelia allowed herself to immerge in her own mind. The music carried her out of the crappy motel. Lost in her own mind, she hadn't noticed herself moving to the music, nor did she hear the door open when Cas came in.  
He had expected her to be in the room, but Amelia looked nothing like she normally did. Her normal tense body seemed to be completely relaxed. Her hair was out of the ponytail and ran down ber shoulders were completely relaxed. Her hair was out of her normal ponytail and hung loosely over her shoulder, it wasn't very long, but they shone bronze. Her body was moving to the music and Cas wished he could capture this moment forever. She seemed so calm and happy, starring outside of the window. It was almost as if she wasn't there. At first he was too scared to breathe, what if she heard and came out of her trans. But then he started to walk forward, he was a little hesitant, but he felt like he needed to do this. Cas placed his hands on her waist, barley touching her. Immediately she tensed up and turned around. Her eyes were set on surprise, but when Amelia recognized the angel a small smile appeared on her face and she relaxed. The music was still playing a soft melody. He pulled her away from the window and pulled her close. His arms around her waist. Her entire body stiffened at the change, but she carefully placed her arms around his neck and leaned in.  
When she felt the finger light touch of someone on her waist, she had been pulled back to reality, only to find herself in the arms of Cas. His eyes were full of innocents like always and he was smiling without noticing. She couldn't help but smile back. She was just about to ask where he had been when he pulled her close. At first she thought this was him attempting a hug, but then Amelia remembered the music and she decided to put her arms around his neck. The moment her head rested on his chest it felt right. He was warm and careful. The only sound in the room was that of the music playing softly. They moved together and she closed her eyes and willed herself closer to him.  
When the music stopped we stayed still for a while. His chest was moving slowly up and down, and i could hear his heart beat. It was calm, strong and steady. Amelia looked up, seeing Cas stare back at her she smiled. His eyes were filled with something she had never seen in his eyes before. They were filled with on emotion, so pure, so strong that it made her stomach flip and her heart race. Love shone bright in his eyes. He tilted his head slightly and started to lean down. Amelia got onto her toes and met him halfway. His lips touched hers with a feather light touch. Sparks ran through her body. He pulled her closer as one of her hands tangled themselves in his hair. It was there, in his embrace, that she knew that she would love him forever, and that he would too.


End file.
